Stranger Danger
by Ethel Fossati
Summary: Ellie Rigby usually avoided strangers, and they avoided her, but when a mystery man swoops in she finds herself abandoning her stay-at-home-life to run away with one. (I own nothing rated T for occasional swearing)


**Chapter 1:**

Ellie Rigby was a very observant girl, to the point of curiosity. She noticed the small, overlooked details: the cracks in the sidewalk, the pitter patter of rain rolling off her umbrella and splatting the pavement. She noticed the lines etched in people's faces from old age or overuse. She noticed when their eyes would constrict or dilate during conversation. Headphones in, she followed everyone's footsteps as they walked past her, noticing how long, heavy, and swift one's stride was. She walked quickly, matching her pace to the tempo of the music when suddenly-

"Oi! Watch where you're walking, we all gotta get somewhere! What makes you so important where you get to run down half the street!" she barked at the man who stumbled behind her, pushing her towards the busy street. The young man, clearly intimidated by Ellie replied,

"S-sorry miss, honest I never meant to-"

"Damn right you should be sorry, you nearly killed me!"

"No, I swear I di-"

"Ahh, shut iy mister. Does I look like I care? Just get along with your business and leave me be." Annoyed, Ellie walked on.

"A bit harsh for a man on his way to work." a voice said behind her ear. She jumped, causing her headphones to rip out of her ear and send her phone crashing to the ground. She whipped around.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, turning to the man that caused her to have such a start. By instinct, she scanned over him as he stooped down to pick up her phone. He was very peculiar: rather gangly, dirty blonde hair that seemed to tower off his head, light colored eyebrows that blended in so well it gave the impression as to him not having any. He began to walk and she followed, fully intending to get her phone back. She chose to ignore what he was jabbering about and continued to observe him. His clothes looked a bit outdated, but stylish. He wore a tweed jacket over a white button up shirt and suspenders, dark pants covered his long legs and a maroon bow tie stuck out near his neck. His face was young; probably around his 20`s as she, though his bright green eyes were old and worn as if he hadn't slept for a fortnight. His chin was just as big as his hair; it wagged around when he spoke. He was weird and, as far as Ellie was concerned, the man who took her phone. He was in the mid-sentence when she interrupted him.

"Not that I wasn't incredibly interested into whatever you were just saying, but I'd like want my phone back so I can leave." The strange man gave her a look and said,

"Well, I thought it only fitting that since I frightened you into dropping it, I should be the one to fix it. But if you truly insist on leaving, then by all means." He held out her phone and she saw what damage had been done. The corner was smashed in, the screen cracked beyond repair, the back had totally fallen off and above all, it was soaking wet. Now he was the man who _broke_ her phone. Ellie was absolutely furious. She looked him directly in the eyes and asked,

"How the hell you expect to fix this!" She waved her phone at him and threw it back into his hands. "It`s totally ruined, you'll have to buy me a new phone!"

"Let's just say I have experience with fixing things." He said slyly.

"Just fix it or buy me a new one or whatever the heck you want to do because I'm not going home with this piece of crap."

"Very well." He leaned back into the air as if expecting to be caught by someone, but he stopped in midair suspended by nothingness. Ellie took a step back in shock, someone didn't catch him, _something_ did. He slapped the invisible force that kept him upright and a big telephone box materialized behind him. It was the deepest royal blue she had ever seen, it had wooden double doors, 12 white windows, a logo for St. John's Hospital on the right door and on the left a sign that read:

POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE

FOR USE OF

PUBLIC

ADVICE & ASSISTANCE

OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICER & CARS

RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

PULL TO OPEN

He stepped in front of the doors, blocking the entrance from Ellie's view, snapped his fingers and by the creak of the hinges and the small bang the doors made, she knew they had opened. "Step into my office."

Ellie hesitated, was this how serial killers lured in their unsuspecting prey? By coaxing them into small, old fashioned police boxes?

"Okay...umm…" for once she was at a loss for words. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat before asking him, "What's a police telephone box? What's it doing in the middle of the street? And more importantly, how did it all of a sudden appear out of thin air?"

"Why don't you come in and see for yourself?"

"Because you're a complete stranger and I don't trust you. For all I know you're probably a serial killer."

"Good point, but if I was, then tell me, why would I let you look directly at what I'm wearing, what I look like? Why didn't I lead you into a dark abandoned alley when instead I ask you to join me in a police box, midday, in the middle of a busy street? But you're right, for all you know I could be some disgusting creep, monster, stranger; or I could be the greatest man you'll ever meet. I could take you on an adventure that will take you beyond your wildest dreams and even further. So what do you say?"

Ellie stared at him still questioning his intentions, "Like I said... you could be some random serial killer." Although, he had a point, there's almost no reason to suspect him to be any sort of criminal. She didn't like this man, but something about the box slowly drew herself closer until she was barely an inch away from the stranger. He slowly slid out of the way from the open doorway revealing what lay indoors.

"Oh dear Lord…" Ellie had only one foot inside the doorway when she looked into the biggest room she had ever laid eyes on. She stood there, wide eyed with her jaw dropped. How could such a place exist? A place where it was...it was… words formed in her mouth but never left her lips "I-it's bigger...o-on the inside?" she managed.

"Oh I do love it when people say that! Yes I know! How wonderfully handy she is. A real beauty." the strange man said as he walked around.

"How is this even possible? It isn't, it can't be!" She took another step inside and soon began scurrying around observing every nook and cranny as if the answer would just come to her. "How is this happening?" She crossed the room. "Where am I?" she crossed the room again. "Who are you?" she stood planted in the middle if the room and faced the stranger man. He smiled and simply said, "I'm the Doctor, you're in the TARDIS and it can take you anywhere in time and space. It can take you to yesterday or tomorrow or to the ends of the Earth and beyond. Where would you like to start?" Ellie stared at him in disbelief, he was crazy. She didn't want to believe a word that left his lips but could she after where she was standing? She smiled and decided she wanted to be crazy too.

"I know just where to go."

"Then we're off." he said with a grin.


End file.
